Kagome's New Beginning
by Momijis Song
Summary: Kagome is devastated over her powers vanishing leaves to contemplate the strange events. Does Inuyasha still need her? Is there something more? Things change when she risks her life to save Rin.
1. The loss of Powers

This is my first fanfiction. :D

I do not own Inuyasha in any way! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This is just a fan story that I made just for fun. No profits being made here.

* * *

The trees became still as the wind that once made one feel so alive thickened. The birds called out overhead as they flew in lines across the sky - so care free. Even they retreated silently into the bushes. As if there was a predator overhead. My absent mindedness caused be to stop short and trip..

Caught by surprise, I hadn't noticed my hands grasped firmly upon Inuyasha's shoulders to keep steady. "Whada'ya doin Kagome? Watch it!" The half demon spoke with authority, that he didn't have over me. I shook my head back and forth, "Maybe if you hadn't slowed down so much." His cheeks blushed exposing his embarrassment. He was not use to touch, much less that of a girl equivalent to his age. He had been alone for so long before the six of us became a team.

"Well." He averted his eyes towards me, pleadingly, the dominant tone in his voice fading. I wasn't even aware my hands continued to cling to his shoulder, but I knew my touch had overstayed the welcome. I yanked my hands back thrusting them in my pocket, my cheeks turning a matching crimson.

Miroku glanced slyly out of the corner of his eye at the two of us. "You know Inuyasha, if I had such a beautiful woman pawing at me, I don't think I could restrain myself. Then again, I have them all the time." He thrust his head back chuckling half-heartedly. He always knew how to push Inuyasha to the brink of frustration.. "Why you perverted monk! I'll make you pay!" he said fists clinched.

Sango interrupted, "Settle down you guys. There's something that isn't right." She was the most level-headed.

Inuyasha raised his head taking in a long breath, "I can smell that bastard, Naraku." What was going on? My eyes were locked on the ground. What happened? Why couldn't I sense Naraku's aura?

No sooner had I begun questioning myself, Kagura emerged from the thickened clouds. Her feather looked so carefree and delicate - but with such strength she could zip through the air. A beautiful, yet deadly woman. The wind sorceress raised her arm, while peering down at us. It was almost as if she considered herself a goddess looking down at the people. With a delicate flick of her wrist her trademark fan threw lightning bolts.

"Kagome, watch out!" The blinding light was aimed towards me. I begged myself to move to no avail. All I could do was call out to Inuyasha.

Instead of the expected sensation, I was being drug across the hardened earth with such speed... All I could see was red. Yet I never felt safer. I was in the arms of my love. As my eyes focused I could see Inuyasha rising to his feet. He had pushed me out of the way, allowing me to escape unscathed, well with the exception of some grass burn. When one of us was in danger he could move so fast, even faster than his older brother.

"Kagome, what are ya doin? Where's the jewel shard?" I stared at Kagura. The usual glow that radiated from the shards location was absent. "Hurry up, will ya?" his voice was deepening with frustration. "I... I don't see it."

!------

After the battle had concluded we continued to the next village where they had been gracious enough to provide lodging and accommodations. I must admit, it did have something to do with the fact that Miroku was performing a" safety ritual". That and all the women found him the ideal gentleman. It drove Sango crazy. Cracking a smile, I thought, If they only knew. I adored sleeping under the stars with Inuyasha. Back in my time the bright lights prevented the experience of them shining so purely.. but there were times that sleeping in doors had its advantages.

The battle earlier was strange.. I wouldn't call it a victory, but we weren't exactly defeated. However, anything less than a battle ending in windscar and the opponent being destroyed is a loss in Inuyasha's eyes.

but why I couldn't I see it ? Where were my powers? It wasn't like me to fail sensing Naraku's presence, but to not see the jewel shards.

]-------

The soft morning sun beamed in through the open window, beckoning me to open my eyes and face the world once more. I was alone with my thoughts. Something I didn't take for granted.

The others were resting comfortably, exhausted from the late night trip. We were always in such a hurry that it was nice to see them relaxed for a change. My mind on the other hand was racing. There were so many questions that needed answers.

I set up groggily, running the tips of my fingers through my hair as a makeshift brush. A girl wants to look her best ya know, even if it is Feudal Era Japan. I looked at Inuyasha with unable to hide a small grin. Of course I also wanted to look my best for him... Not that he would ever notice. He's more likely to see a crumb of pockey on my shirt than notice how I looked.

----------------

It was amazing being able to go out and see the birds scattered across the ground, foraging for food. When Inuyasha and I travel together they were scared away. It was a toss: was that he was a demon, a dog, or the fact that he was always yelling?

A heard a rustling through the bushes, much larger than the sound of any bird . Thrusting my hand behind my shoulder my hand ran up my smooth wooden arrow, the coarse red feathers standing on end.

Before I could make another movement a flurry of orange skipped towards me., I relaxed , allowing my hands to drop to my side. It was Rin, a young girl that was adopted by Sesshomaru.

. A smile decorated the face of the young girl. She presented the appearence of someone so carefree and happy. One would never know that behind this facade hid such tragedy.

She held a small basket that was overflowing with mushrooms and berries. "Wow, what do you have there?" I smiled bending my knees to allow conversation at eye level. "Those look delicious!"

Rin extended her hands, bringing the basket closer. "You want some?" Tilting her head to the side she smiled so big exposing the gap where her tooth must have recently fallen out

Normally I wouldn't rely on the charity of others, but I couldn't ignore the sound of my stomach grumbling. It really gets to you when you don't eat for a couple of meals. How embarrassing. Even a mere child was better at providing food for herself than our whole "crew" combined. After all Inuyasha's idea of a five star restaurant food was Raman noodles.

I removed the backpack from my shoulder. It seemed it was saddled with more picnic supplies for when I came to the Feudal Era than medicinal items and weaponry combined.

"Aha! There it is!" Rin reached for the blanket, grabbing the opposite ends, assisting me in laying the golden throw across the grass. "Wow, that's so pretty!".. "I'm glad you liked it."

Whenever I saw Rin she was with Sesshomaru. I was surprised to see her all by herself. "Where's Sesshomaru, anyway?"

Rin tilted her head slightly looking up inquisitively, "Lord Sesshomaru is busy! Besides, he doesn't eat human food." Hmm.. How much money would be saved if Inuyasha didn't eat?

She ate so politely for a young girl. In fact, she had impeccable manners. Sesshomaru really knew how to raise her.

The calmness was short lived as Kagura emerged seemingly floated out of no where. "Where's the mutt?" Her red lips smirked as she raised her left eyebrow. Her face seemed void of emotion. "He left you alone? Ah, well, he'll be sorry for that.." With that she waved her fingers forward, urging Naraku's poisonous insects to attack. "Sesshomaru's pet will just be a casualty."

Rin was oblivious to the immediate danger. Rin, we have to get out of here, now." Confused or maybe even unconcerned she stared at me with such diligence. "Lord Sesshomaru always protects me!" Why was she so confident? I couldn't bring fault with her logic, how many times had Inuyasha saved me at the last moment? That is of no concern now.

"Rin you've got to run, now!" Before I knew what was happening I had grabbed her by the wrists and hoisted her to a standing position. "Rin, GO NOW!" This time I was begging, yelling, trying anything to coax her into moving. "I'll protect us."

I positioned my arrow with Kagura's chest as the target. My plan had worked. Rin had managed to escape while I held them at bay. I smiled.. I was happy that I could be the one to save her.. but small drops of tears stained my cheeks. There were so many of them, there was no way I could face all of them on my own.. With that I released my arrow, and with the skill I had built over two lifetimes it her in the middle of the chest.

But wait...

My hands trembled as I began reaching for another arrow.. Why wasn't her aura being purified?

"Silly girl, your powers are useless now."

What was she talking about? My arrows never failed to penetrate the barrier before.

I spun around on my heel s and began running. Sure it was probably pointless, but I couldn't allow myself to be caught so easily. Running at such a fast pace made it difficult to talk, my heart was pounding as sweat dripped from my forehead, but nevertheless I mustered out a scream for , "Inuyasha." Would he hear me before it was too late?

To my horror Rin was straight ahead. Why was she still there? There was no way she could out run the insects now, nor could I carry her and progress at the desired speed.., and yet they were closer than ever before.

"Rin get down." I thrust myself in her direction, pushing her onto the ground. She let out a whimper, as we rolled into a cloud of dust. I knew she would be okay. I would make sure of it. Rin wasn't at fault for the attack. They were after me.

Covering her with my body I could hear the loud buzz of the insects getting closer. It was droning into my mind, preventing other thoughts and instincts from surfacing.

That's the last thing I remembered before feeling stinging sensations throughout my body.


	2. Rescue By Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru raised his head, eyes narrowing in contemplation. "Rin!"

With that he had seemingly vanished.

The scent of blood had brought the non-chalet man , into a state of panic. Fear crept into his mind. Before Rin he never had the displeasure of experiencing this emotion.. only that he revered in others youkai's fear of him.

"My Lord." The stocky toad screeched, his mouth gaping. "Wait for me, don't leave your humble servant behind!" With that he moved briskly in the direction that Sesshoumaru had vanished .

Rin is what brought out the best in Sesshoumaru. She was what allowed him to care. Before her, Sesshoumaru considered concern an emotion that was limited to humans. The irony was the ridicules he hurled at his father and brother for showing compassion for mortals, and yet it was their blood that ran through his veins coaxing him to defend, care for, even love a mortal as he would his own child. Reminiscing of the night before his father's death the leader of the dogs asked him if he had someone to protect.. and he did more than ever.

He now stood where her scent had lured him, but her presence was unknown. "There." Seeing the young girl draped across the child made him concerned for Rin. Not wanting to touch a filthy mortal, He lifted his foot gently placing it on Kagome's shoulder. With a soft push she rolled limply to the side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the now visible child cried out clinging to the bottom of his pants leg. She appeared safe, but he searched for what caused the scent of blood. "I knew you would come for me." She proclaimed, her eyes tearing. Looking down at her tenderly Sesshomaru noticed a small scrape on her ankle. Rin would be fine.

Sesshomaru lowered his voice in concern, it was a nice change from the atypical tone that he used for intimidating. "What happened?" ... The child gazed upward in awe of the man that had become a father figure to her. "Naraku and Kagura they attacked us. Kagome saved me."

"Is that so?" He had chosen to avoid confrontation with the likes of those two. Not out of fear. He could level any playing field with little effort. It took much to get him into battle, but once he sided the opposing team would be destroyed.

"Can you stand?" Rin nodded slowly, acknowledging that she could. "Get up. We have to go."

"Lord Sesshomaru" her voice raising into a high pitched squeel. "We can't just leave her. If anyone can help her, I know YOU can!"

He sighed heavily deciding the best course of action. He didn't want to bother with the burden of such an annoying girl. He saw our she bossed Inuyasha around, ordering him to sit at her whim. He looked in the distance seemingly oblivious to the situation. Rin, on the other hand refused to back down. She repeatedly called his name unto he could no longer ignore her pleas. "Fine."

Without a word he knelt down, placing an arm under her shoulders. He had felt gratitude, something he hadn't felt in a long time but his pride had suppressed it. He longed to keep the emotion deep within. How strange it was to have them unearthed by these mortals. After all, Sesshomaru had never relied on anyone, and now a mortal did what he couldn't, save his child.

His features softened the more he allowed feelings to play in his head. "Fine. I have her. Lets go." With that he placed the other arm under her knees to lift her. She was cradled in his arms. Her head rested against his chest.

Rin beamed at Sesshomaru, and in a sing-song manner chanted, "Thank you ma Lord!"

"It's not because of you. I couldn't care less about this girl. I need her to see the jewel shards.

--àß-

After arriving at camp, Sesshomaru placed Kagome near the fire. Because of Sesshomaru's powerful aura she was able to sustain her life as he carried her , but now there was concern on the effects of the poison.

Jaken, he grunted, "Yes, my Lord, Can I do anything for you?" he said bowing subserviently. "Go and get me herbs from that old woman's house." "You mean Lady Kaede's house? Surely you wouldn't waste the precious time of my Lords saving some human when the goal is to become ruler of the world?"

"Jaken, do you dare question me?" The tone brought chills up his spine. "Oh no no, Jaken would never question you. I'm sure you have a brilliant plan. I'm sorry for ever doubting you." He bowed twice more before leaving.

Now that the toad was out of the way, he stared at Kagome. The poison was spreading. If the situation worsened he could be compelled to wield Tenseiga. He thought "I don't want it to come to that... Afterall, she is a very valuable at finding the shards."

He ran his slim fingers through her hair. It looked so groomed unlike most mortals. She really cared about her appearence.


End file.
